Wally West meet the Winchester's
by Wallcifur
Summary: When Cat boy sends Wally and Megahn to Bobby Singer's scrap yard and Bobby Dean and Sam mistake Megahn for a shape shifter what will Wally do?  do not know if i will continue it or not!


Wally groaned as he awoke one thought on his mind 'I'm going to murder that damn cat boy' Wally rubbed the back of his head all he remembered was he was in the cave in his civvies flirting with Megan when they where suddenly attacked by Cat boy who he had no idea how he got in but he didn't care right now he needed to figure out where he was.. he looked around and saw Megan crumpled in a ball her hair spread across her face in a tangled mess.  
>"Megan!" Wally said as he zoomed over to her picking her up slightly so her upper half was in his arm's<br>"N-Nnn Wally?" She said as her eye's opened then went wide with shock.  
>"Where's Conner!" She said panicked.<br>"No Megan I'm Totally fine thanks..." Wally said with a sigh she turned to him with apologetic eyes  
>"Oh..Wally I'm sorry are you okay?" she asked getting out of his arms and looking him over.<br>"No it's fi- Megan someones here turn human!" he said as he saw several shadows behind the broken car's, Megan nodded and was in the middle of shifting when they came out three men, one tall with sort of long brown semi-curly hair the one next to him shorter with short dirty blond hair and a very light freckles on his tanned skin next to them was an older man with a blue baseball cap waring a vest over a long sleeve shirt.  
>"Uh-Oh..." Wally groaned wanting to face plant.<br>"Who are you!" The Shortest demanded a gun raised and with a click the safety was off and Wally's eyes widened as he noticed the gun wasn't on him but on Megan.  
>"No!" Wally growled as he stepped in front of her arm's spread out.<br>"Wally stop they won't hurt us unless we give them a rea- eep!" she squealed as the shortest sent out a warning shot near Wally's feet.  
>"Dean!" The older growled pushing deans gun down.<br>"There just kid's dean" The taller said to the man Wally and Megan now knew as Dean.  
>"One is a kid the other is a shifter we don't know how old <em>IT<em> is" Dean growled.  
>"A Shifter what the hell is a shifter!" Wally asked his emerald eyes twinkling with curiosity.<br>"Wally they think I'm A Shape shifter" Megan said as she got up still behind Wally.  
>"Shape Shifter? why didn't he just say that then" Wally said then saw Dean raising his gun again and Wally ran faster then light grabbing the gun from Dean ripping it from his hands then returning to Megan's side with a victorious grin on his face when he saw the dean and the two men's reaction's.<br>"Well Sam i haven't ever seen any monster that can reappear and disappear that fast unless hes a demon or an angel" Dean said to the taller Wally laughing at them because of course they thought he disappeared because he was moving so fast their eye's couldn't detect his movement's.  
>"I didn't disappear" Wally said with a grin as he put the safety back on the gun.<br>"Where are we?" Megan chimed in.  
>"Sioux Fall's" the one known as Sam said.<br>"Crap..." Wally murmured then an idea hit him.  
>"Do you know how to get to Gotham from here?" He asked with a grin guessing what the awnser would be.<br>"Gotham doesn't exist its in a comic book" Sam said stepping forward.  
>"Why?" He added.<br>"Megan...Cat boy sent us to a different dimension..." Wally said to Megan  
>"That would explain their reaction to our power's" she said.<br>"What are yo talking abo-" Dean was cut off as a Man in a trench coat appeared next to Wally.  
>"WOA-" Wally began but was cut off by the man<br>"Do not be scared." he said with a straight face.  
>"Yea don't be scared of some guy appearing out of thin air!" Wally said as he zoomed past the man and scooped Megan up and started running as fast as he could till he came to a dead end in the scrap yard he turned to see that the angel was directly behind his and his hands one coming towards wally and the other Megan and before he could run he blacked out.<p>

**A/N: Hey There I know it's short but I don't have much more inspiration anyway me at school I'm called Wally because I cosplay him and my friend Kristina is Miss M anyway we were talking in character like the dorks we are about what would happen if we met dean and Sam and it sort of took on a life of its own and I created this! robin would have been in it but Maya (Our robin) is mad at me ;A; so she doesn't really talk to me sad face! anyway **_**should i continue or not? **___** and also there will be a new ****yaoi** Wally/Conner its a humor where conner makes wally pick up the soap he dropped in the showers ;DD that also started with me and my friends being major dorks at our lunch table.


End file.
